The Summer Is Over
by zerohero4376
Summary: After a summer love, Hermione returns to her beloved Hogwarts with 2 new surprises, a husband and a pregnancy! Can she make it through the year? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was on the train heading back to her last year a Hogwarts, blissfuly staring out onto the station thinking of her summer. It only took the summer the fix the castle after the war and all the student were heading back. She heard the door to the compartment open.

"Is this taken- Hermione?"

She turned her head to see Harry, Ron and Ginny who still all looked the same as they did when she saw them last at the end of May. Hermione however had blossomed over the summer. She had grown 2 inches and her breasts somewhat inflated. Her boyish figured which she had grown to became that of a curvier woman.

"Hello Harry. Ron. Ginny. How are you all?"

"What the bloody hell happened to you?", Ron asked dumbfounded as usual. In May they had tried a relationship for about a week before Hermione decided that she only want him as a friend. Harry and Ginny however where apparently engaged to be married at the end of the year.

"I grew up Ronald. Sorry I couldn't see you all, but I did send letters!"

Harry spoke up to answer her. "We got them, but we were kind of busy and thought you would show up at the burrow." The friends took a seat.

"I'm expecting someone, but other than that, this compartment is as good as empty."

"Who are you expecting?"

"Well Ron-"

Hermione was cut off by the door opening again. Now in the doorway stood a blonde which the group had loathed for so long.

"What do you want ferret?" Ron spoke up.

Hermione got up to greet the man that had spent most of the summer laying in bed next to her.

"I came to see my fiancee."

"What?"

Hermione tucked herself under his arm. "Yes Ronald, my fiancee."

"How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Well, after the battle, Hermione and I ran into each other and started talking. One thing lead to another, and I asked her to marry me last week."

"I told you guys this in the letter. I also told you about the little Malfoy we are expecting in 5 months now."

"Bloody hell Hermione!"

"What Ronald? Like you aren't shagging Lavender _all the time_!"

"Well I'm not knocking her up after 3 months!"

"Well-"

"Hermione, stop. Its not good to get all riled up. It will cause bad health-"

"Oh stuff it Malfoy. Hermione can handle herself", Ron interrupted.

"Ronald, stop. I'm going to go find Luna, excuse me." With that, Hermione got up from her spot underneath her fiancee and left the compartment, Ginny following her out.

Harry was the first to speak. "So Mal-Draco, how are things with Hermione? I haven't seen her all summer."

"Just fine Pot-Harry. Why have you not responded to any of Hermione's letters? She got quite worried."

"I was meaning to, but well, I've been really busy with Ginny and the wedding. I read them, but never got to respond. I really feel terrible-"

"Harry stop. He is the enemy!"

"Ron, don't be rude. Hermione seemed to think he's fine, so why not us? She is the brains between the 3 of us anyway. We should trust her."

"Oh sod off!" Ron got up and exited the compartment.

"Sorry about him. He really likes Hermione, but won't admit it. Kinda jealous, in my opinion."

"Thanks Harry."

After a short train ride, everyone filed into the Great Hall where the feast was held just like it had been every year. The first years were sorted and everyone ate. Draco sadly had to sit with Slytherin and not her, but she still had everyone else. Draco and her planned to meet by the lake after dinner. Everything seemed great. That was just the start.


	2. Chapter 2

After a very scandalous meeting by the lake, Hermione returned to the common rooms where she found Ron, Harry and Dean all sitting together.

"Hey guys", she spoke as she approached them.

"Hey Hermione."

"What are you doing?"

"Homework, can I have help?" Harry asked with those puppy dog eyes. If she weren't with Draco, she'd be with Harry. He was so nice and not half bad looking.

"Of course." She sat next to him, looking over his Charms essay.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Why are you with the ferret?"

"I don't know what you mean Ronald. I am with Draco, not a ferret."

Sensing the awkward conversation that was destined to come, Dean got up and headed toward the bedrooms with a quick "Bye".

After Dean was out of sight, Ron spoke again. "You know what I mean Hermione. Why Malfoy?"

"Why not Malfoy?"

"He's a prick that fought on the wrong side of the war and called you names and such."

"He's not the boy you know. He changed Ron. I really love him, and you two are going to have to get over yourselves, I'm engaged for crying out loud. I want Draco. End. Of. Story."

"But Hermione-"

"I'm going to bed, good night." With that, she swiftly made her way to her dorm room and fell onto her bed. This will be a great year with her best friends hating her boyfriend and a baby on the way! Oh joy, NOT!


End file.
